The Testament
by jerna.collins
Summary: Gray surprisingly finds himself sitting in a small, unknown dark room while watching a video with people testifying that he really likes a certain water mage. Gruvia.


**AN: **Before anything else, thank you to those people who have kept on reading and reviewing my stories and for telling me that they didn't suck even though I thought they all did. I've been seeing non-Gruvia shippers on Tumblr tagging Gruvia to their anti-Gruvia posts. I mean, just how immature can you all get? So, thank you to the Gruvia bashers and haters for motivating me to write. I won't promise that this is going to be of best quality or whatsoever but I hope this is worth your time. ENJOY!

**DISCLAIMER: **FT belongs to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**THE TESTAMENT**

A one-shot GRUVIA fan fiction

Gray doesn't know if when or how or why this had happened but as long as his mind could remember, he went back to his apartment a while ago and now, he gets frustrated upon finding himself seated in a small, dark room with a light not so bright—just enough to make him see through the dark—hanging above his head, swaying like in one of those movie scenes where someone gets to be asked questions by detectives.

He tries to moves his arms awkwardly like he's performing a dance he doesn't quite master just to check if he's tied up on this chair he is currently sitting. Thank God he is not. He stands up and wanders in the small room while he squint his eyes to look for a door in order to get out. Of course, he wants to get away from this place—he doesn't even know why or how he'd got here.

He sees the door, a narrow but tall one and he holds the cold knob and he is about to twist it when he hears a sound. No, voices—yes, he could hear voices muffling somewhere. He turns his head to see a large screen standing four feet away from him. He is certainly sure it wasn't there just a while ago but right now, there it is: a screen and in the screen seems to be a video of Loki sitting on a chair, looking at someone Gray doesn't know who because the "someone" Loki's talking to is the one himself taking the video, so his face cannot be seen.

The video taker has a light voice, with a high pitch and Gray walks and sits back on the chair he just sat on a few moments ago in order to fulfill his curiosity about what will Loki have to say in his video. "Do you think Gray likes Juvia?" the video taker asks, that now to the ice mage is clearly Mirajane.

Loki smiles and replies, "Well, I think so. I mean, who knows, he's a tsundere but one time during the S-class exam on Tenrou Island, I was his partner and we were in the middle of the freaking exam and out of thin air he asked no one in particular whether Juvia made it through their path or whatever or not. I kind of wondered why he questioned that, then. Not that I would personally make him answer why because I know he will just shrug it off." Loki pauses before saying, "But after the Tenrou thing, I kind of assumed that he likes Juvia."

Mirajane lets out a hum, thinking of something before she says, "Well, thanks, Loki. I appreciate what you did!"

Before she turns off the video, the celestial spirit notes, "Juvia is hot, by the way!"

Gray flushes red on his seat about what he just saw and decides to leave after the screen went black but then it comes to life again with Meredy smiling in the video.

Gray keeps on listening, though he is embarrassed to hear all of these testimony and such from people he would never thought would think that he likes Juvia.

Meredy talks about what happened in Tenrou Island, too, specifically about the sensory link which connected Juvia's emotions to Gray. She stated that the link only worked on two people who has a STRONG EMOTIONAL CONNECTION to each other and that also she tells Mirajane the story when Juvia got so angry when she mentioned Gray was the number one person on her list that she must kill. "Juvia must really love him so much," the pink haired mage says.

"Oh, yes, she does," Mirajane agrees before she gives thanks to Meredy and say goodbye.

The next person on screen is Elfman.

"What the hell would he even say about me and Juvia?" Gray wonders to himself out loud, safe by the knowledge there is no one but him in this small room.

But Elfman knows something, all right. No one might remember this but after Gray's first encounter with Juvia on top of the Phantom Lord Guild roof, Gray let Juvia rest and Elfman then went up there, maybe to check if his comrade is fine.

"I just thought that it was manly of Gray to let his enemy take a rest after a good fight, nee-chan," the white haired man says to his sister. "But what I didn't understand was the way he treated her like his comrade and that he just casually let her sleep. Who knows, maybe she was manly enough to kill him while he thought she was resting."

And the screen goes black.

The next one to be interviewed is Cana. _She has something to say, too? _Gray thinks.

The brunette mage hiccups, her cheeks tinted with pink, indicating that she is intoxicated.

Mirajane asks her the same question she had also asked in the previous video clips.

"Well, remember when I asked you I thought Gray shot Juvia down during the ball after the dragon attack? I really thought he totally rejected her. But I got confused because Juvia herself didn't feel rejected by Gray and she even baked him _Juvi-bread._ And to my surprise, the idiot ate it!"

"Is that all you have to say, Cana?" Mirajane asks.

The card mage nods her head but then says, "WAIT! And one last thing: When Elfman ate a Juvi-bread, Lisanna said something about gauging the atmosphere and maybe Gray got jealous and thought he wouldn't let any other guy eat his lady and so he got one and consumed it."

As the screen goes dark again, Gray puts a fist over his heart and says, "It wasn't jealousy." Then, a little voice in his head answers, _then what? _And Gray says, "Envy?"

The next are Alzack together with Bisca and they tell Mirajane about how they thought Juvia and Gray were lovey-dovey back in the days they when weren't married yet and were too afraid to confess their feelings to one another. But both of them wanted a relationship like Gray and Juvia so that's why they confessed and got married. BECAUSE OF GRAY AND JUVIA.

Gray wonders if how many people left is Mirajane going to ask and it seems like her list is endless but Gray freaks out a little when he sees Erza on screen. The scarlet haired mage seems to take all of it seriously, like she was answering a job and interview and that she should be perfect and formal. Out of all things she would talk about, it's about her and Gray's little chat at the balcony during the Grand Magic Games and she told Mira about how he blushed and seemed to keep in mind about making a clear cut response about Juvia.

And everything just gets worse when the next one after Erza is Lyon. WHAT ON EARTHLAND WILL HE EVEN SAY?!

Gray stands up because he knows what his idiot childhood rival will talk about: how he dearly loves Juvia with all his heart and all his thoughts about how did the wonderful water mage even love a guy like Gray?

But the raven haired man is wrong.

"I mean, I could have just swept Juvia-chan off her feet when he told her he didn't like her during the ball. But a very understanding part of me tells that grabbing that opportunity just seems so wrong, because I knew that he wasn't really rejecting her or something, he's just saying that he didn't like a certain part of her but not her as in her as a whole. So, yeah, she didn't even scowl about what he said and so I understood that she really is for him and not for me."

Lyon sounds sincere, Gray thinks and he doesn't even know Lyon could be sincere. The younger ice mage always viewed him as a boastful and arrogant piece of shit.

Lyon keeps talking and this time about how Chelia was "mesmerized" by the sight of Gray and Juvia together in the battlefield and that she totally forgot that they were in the middle of a fight and they lost because Chelia lacked focus. But who could blame her? Juvia and Gray looked amazing together.

"Thank you for your time, Lyon!" Mirajane cheerfully says and she is about to stop recording the video when someone from the background says, " Wait! I have something to add, too."

The man with brown hair that Gray doesn't recognize at all sits on the chair and states, "I tweeted in my Twitter account that I like their combination very much and I can't stop making arts of them together!"

He then gets off screen and Mira says, "Excuse me, sir! May I know your name?" a couple times but the man seems to be gone already.

* * *

Gray opens his eyes to find himself lying on his bed in his apartment. "That was such a weird dream," he says.

He sits up and reminisce everything he dreamt about; thank God he could remember every detail of it which only happens rarely. It was so realistic and now he has a fear that Mira might actually do this and he just realize just how many people think he likes Juvia.

Instead of saying things like "I don't" or "Meh It's not true" or "All lies," this is what slips out of his mouth:

"Damn, I guess my tsundere-ness is wearing off."

**The end.**

* * *

**AN: **I am disappointed with myself-_- I can't even haha I won't blame you if you won't review this. I can't even bring myself to convincingly say that I did a good jobxD But if you think I didn't do a horrible job, at least share to me your thoughts.


End file.
